Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!!
is a manga series by Bow Ditama, which is also adopted into a television anime series of the same name that began airing on the liberal AT-X network in Japan from June 25, 2009. It features anthropomorphized characters representing aspects of charging electrical equipment. This series contains some explicit fanservice, which is broadcasted uncensored. The series is also released on Crunchyroll, under the title of 'Charger Girl, Ju-den Chan', although it is censored. Story From a planet called "Life Core", which exists parallel to the normal human world, females known as "Jūden-chan" (charger girls) are patrolling the human world in search for individuals who feel depressed and unlucky. Their job is to charge these people up with the help of electricity in order to improve their mental states. Whilst normally unseen by human eyes, one of these Jūden-chan, Plug Cryostat, accidentally meets a young man who is able to see her, because she was targeting his father (his sister in the anime). This series revolves around the various antics between the main characters and the quest for this Jūden-chan to improve herself. Characters ; : The female protagonist. She is a "Jūden-chan": someone from a world that is parallel to our own, capable of recharging people who are depressed or unlucky. She is however not very good at it and is a bit of an airhead. Because she has the ability to use phasing, she normally can't be seen by regular humans. This is done so she can do her job without causing distraction. She loves to watch a rather ecchi anime series called "Millie-chan". Whilst other Juden-chan focus on charging people and getting paid, Plug focuses on discovering the root of their problems and timing her charges so that they won't become depressed again.It is revealed that the boss is starting to like Plug because she has something the other Juuden chans do not have although we do not know what that property is. ; : Plug's fellow Jūden-chan and rival, who becomes her supervisor. She is rather serious when it comes to work and is rather annoyed with how Plug is carrying out her job. In turn, Plug finds Arrester irritating for interfering with her work and the two girls tend to fight a lot. She sometimes ends up crying, which Plug uses as blackmail material. Compared to Plug, Arrester is rather well endowed, which causes Plug to tease her about that. She has feelings for Sento from the moment she saw him, but he is rather oblivious to this. Following their first meeting, Arrester seems to have garnered a fetish for being hit by a baseball bat.After Plug is injured while charging a class Z boy she becomes closer friends with Plug. ; : A young man who is the only human capable of seeing both Plug and Arrester. He works at a family restaurant and has a rather short temper, which results in frequently hitting Plug (and at times Arrester as well) with a baseball bat or whatever is within reach; this has become a running gag in the series. He occasionally helps Plug and Arrester with their work, teaching Plug that the best way to find an opportunity to charge is to make one yourself. He lives with his younger sister. ;Rona Elmo : A Hōden-chan (discharger girl) that saps away positive energy from people. She hates being alone, and since no one in the human world can see her, she treats everyone like toys. Despite her small appearance, she is very powerful, being able to defeat Rōden-chan at the snap of her finger. Terminology ;Jūden-chan :Charger girls. Their job is to monitor depression levels in people. They are generally unseen by normal people, and can adjust their stealth levels to avoid being touched as well. People they monitor are ranked A - F depending on how depressed they are, F being the lowest and A being the highest, possibly leading to suicide. When a C rank or higher target is found, a Jūden-chan pulls out a giant plug from a nearby electrical source, and charge them with electricity to make them more energetic. How they go about their energetic way depends on what they are thinking of when they are charged. ;Rōden-chan :Leakage girls. Their job is to investigate cases in which electricity is stolen and illegally sold on the black market. They have more advanced equipment than the Jūden-chan, including several gadgets used for apprehending suspects. ;Hōden-chan :Discharger girls. These girls do the exact opposite of Jūden-chan, and are able to steal a person's energy and increase their depression levels greatly in an instant. They can use the energy they steal for profit. Media Manga The manga began serialization in Comic Gum magazine from June 24, 2006. Six tankōbon volumes have been released so far. Anime The anime series, produced by Studio Hibari, aired on AT-X between June 25, 2009 and September 10, 2009. A slightly censored version, entitled Charger Girl: Ju-den chan, was streamed on Crunchyroll. The opening theme is "CHARGE!" by Kaori Fukuhara and Ayahi Takagaki whilst the ending theme is by Fukuhara. Episode List Bonus Episodes Extra short episodes are featured in the DVD releases of the series, featuring more explicit content than the broadcast show. Other Appearances Plug makes a cameo appearance in episode 5 of the TV adaptation of Kiss×sis, another manga series by Bow Ditama. Video Game A visual novel developed by Russell entitled was released for the PlayStation Portable on May 27, 2010. External links * Official TV anime website * References Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Anime of 2009 Category:Seinen manga es:Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!! ja:ファイト一発! 充電ちゃん!! zh:魔力充電娘